Although a number of applications can be used with a collector block assembly with a common, single negative output buss, one of the most valuable is a photovoltaic (PV) power system that utilizes solar cells as a means of alternative energy. The collector block assemblies that have multiple input terminals are typically structured so that each input terminal is electrically connected to a corresponding output terminal. This is shown in collector block assembly 10 of FIG. 1 with input conductors 12 and an output conductor 14 that extends in parallel to the input conductors 12. This results in requiring significant space in an electrical panel to bend the output conductor or wiring resulting in a large bend radius for each conductor.
In addition, in other situations where a single, common output is desired, a large number of jumper connecting conductors are typically utilized. This is shown with another type of collector block assembly 11 in FIG. 2 with a jumper connecting conductor 16. The bend radius of each jumper conductor 16 also becomes an issue with regard to the size of the electrical panel housing the collector block assembly 11. Moreover, if there are multiple output conductors or jumper conductors, each conductor has the potential to break or lose electrical connection. This will result in a loss of an input voltage or signal. There is also significant troubleshooting time to figure out which specific output conductor is no longer connected.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.